Just So You Know
by M 2 Da B
Summary: Miroku’s starting to have feelings for Kagome, but will he keep his friendship with Inuyasha, or start taking a step towards Kagome? Does he want to risk his friendship for love?
1. I shouldnt love you, But I want to

**Just So You Know by M 2 Da B**

Summary : Miroku's starting to have feelings for Kagome, but will he keep his friendship with Inuyasha, or start taking a step towards Kagome? Does he want to risk his friendship for love?

Pairings : KagomexInuyasha, KagomexMiroku, SangoxKouga(I know.. Kinda' weird.)

Genre : Romance/Drama.

Rating : PG-13.(Kind of.. Not really.)

**

* * *

**

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to..**

"**M**iroku-kun!" chirped a soft, melodic voice.

"Kagome-chan!" Miroku called as he grinned.

"Hi, hi! What'cha doing?" Kagome surprised Miroku by sneaking in, and tickling him.

"You know I'm not ticklish, Kagome-chan!" Miroku chuckled as he turned around to face Kagome. Their face's were facing each other, not even an inch apart. Suddenly, Inuyasha barged in.

Miroku sighed deeply. 'Why must he ruin every single moment?'

"Kagome! I thought I told you to wait at your house! I didn't want you to be,ya' know,tired. Your house to Miroku's is like 5 kilometer's away!

"Beside's, I just washed my car for ya'!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome and Kagome giggled.

"Think of it as exercise." Kagome answered shortly.

"Okaay, shall we go to the Café now?" Miroku suggested, sick of watching the lovey-dovey couple, well, getting lovey-dovey.

**

* * *

**

**CAFÉ MOULIN ROUGE**

OWNER : SANGO.

CO-OWNER : KOUGA.

" Hey, Sango." Inuyasha greeted the owner of Kagome, Miroku and his favourite café.

"The usual?" Sango asked, knowing what they wanted, and where they wanted.

"Yeah." Miroku replied.

Sango seated the gang at a table at the corner of the Café, where most of the waiter and waitresses love to wait and where all the usual customers sit at.

"All the usual." Kagome ordered, with a sweet smile.Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Kay,kay." Sango giggled and made her way to the backdoor, where the kitchen is located at.

Fifteen minutes later, their order came.

Kagome drank her latté quietly, while glancing at Miroku a couple of times.

Inuyasha didn't notice, as he was looking at Rin, Sesshoumaru's girlfriend for 1 ½ years. Sesshoumaru was his full-demon brother, and he loathed him, and he loathed Inuyasha. They were rivals at anything and everything.The only reason Inuyasha's dating Kagome is to get back at Sesshoumaru for stealing Kikyo away from Inuyasha two years ago. After they fought brutally, Kikyo left Tokyo to study in America. Kagome was Kikyo's step-sister and Inuyasha met Kagome while dating Kikyo, which ended when they fought and Sesshoumaru came into the scene.Earlier on, Kagome had dated Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never told Kagome though- that he was getting back at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

-F.Y.I, Rin is 19 years old, Kagome is 21, Kouga is 21, Miroku is 22, Sango is 22, Kikyo is 23, Inuyasha is 23, Sesshoumaru is 24.

-Meaning, Inuyasha was 21 when he dated Kikyo, while Sesshoumaru was 22.

-Also meaning Sesshoumaru started dating Rin when he was 22 years old and a half. At that time, Rin was 17 and a half.

* * *

"What'cha lookin' at, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while he smirked.

"Huh? Er, nothing!" Inuyasha said, trying to keep his cool.

Then, he turned to look at Rin again.

Rin turned around and winked at Inuyasha for a second, and Inuyasha blushed.

Then, Kagome noticed.

"Looking at Rin, perhaps?" She suggested as she stood up and walked to the door, leaving behind her phone. Miroku glared sharply at Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's phone and got out the door.

"Kags, wait up!" Miroku called for Kagome.

He saw her wandering around, looking dizzy.

**Suddenly..**

* * *

Wanna' know what happened? Weeeell, review and I'll tell you! ;D**CHAPTER 2 WILL PE POSTED SOON, OR MORE LIKELY TODAY/TOMMOROW.**

Toodle-ay,

Xoxo,

_M **2** Da **B**._


	2. I just cant turn away

Just So You Know **by **M 2 Da B

Author Note : Thanks for the reviews, sango mumbo bum and Salrynn Goddess Of Shadow. I really appreciate it.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2, I just can't turn away..I shouldn't see you, but I can't move! I can't look away..**

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted as Kagome crossed the street without even realizing it. She was clueless of what's going on. She was too deep in thought, and too dizzy.

Suddenly, a car appeared out of nowhere. The driver appeared to be drunk. The car turned left, right, left, right.

Without even thinking, Miroku pushed Kagome to the sidewalk, getting hit by the car in the process.

"M-Miroku..?"

All went black for Miroku.

Kagome gasped and watched in horror.

"Miroku!"

When Miroku woke up, he found himself on what looked like a hospital bed, in a very cold, empty room. He was all alone.

"So, is he gonna' be alright?" He heard someone say outside the door.

"Yes. He broke his left hand, and his right leg. The bones are disfractured A/N : Whatever it's called.. I'm absolutely clueless .Thus he is to rest in the Hospital for about a week. When he does get back, have him rest for 5 days before letting him go out again. If he does, push him on a wheelchair. There's no other option. Or, he can where a cast for his hand. But I recommend pushing him on the wheelchair, though." The doctor adviced.

"This is stupid." Miroku muttered to himself as he faced the window.

Suddenly it started to rain.

'_Am I bad luck or something?_' he wondered as he sighed.

Then the door opened. Kagome came in.

"Um.. Hi." Kagome shyly greeted.

"Hi Kagome." Miroku replied without bothering to face Kagome.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't drifted off you would be okay. I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized as she bent over to the bed and sobbed.

"You should be. You ruin my life." Miroku answered harshly as he rolled his eyes.

'_Or more specifically, Inuyasha.._'

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm not forcing you to forgive me,though.." Kagome continued crying.

The door burst open and then in came Sango and Kouga.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped as she ran to his side. Kouga followed.

Sango embraced Miroku.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Okay? Don't frickin' bother me." Miroku glared.

"Who are you..?" Sango asked in anger as she slapped Miroku's face.

"Get out. I don't want anybody visiting me, nor do I care." Miroku then put his face under the pillow.

"You've changed, Miroku." Kouga told the truth.

Kagome got up and brushed off fake dusts on her clothes and headed straight to the door. Sango also got up and held Kouga's hand.

"Let's go, honey." She said as she headed to the door along with Kouga.

"I'm sorry for visiting an old friend in the hospital. Also for worrying about him.. And to have rushed out of work just to see him." Sango said out loud as she got out.

Kagome said nothing, none the less stayed back nor said goodbye. She simply left.

A tear, only one, fell from Miroku's eyes.

'_I'm sorry for saying those harsh things, guys..I don't mean it.I really don't_.'

This is so OOC(or was that OC.. I have no idea.).. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

This is made of pure anger.

**CHAPTER TWO WILL BE POSTED SOON.**

Toodle-ay,

Xoxo,

_M **2** Da **B**_.


	3. And I dont know

Just So You Know **by** _M **2 **Da** B**_

Author's Note : I particularly like this pairing, and I would like to stick with for a while.(Until I finish this fan-fiction.) and _then _I will most probably make a fan-fiction with Inuyasha and Kagome as the main pairing. But for now, I'm gonna' stick with this, okay, inu-fan-chick. Thank you for reviewing.Oh, and F.Y.I, I don't really think Miroku is gay. He's a great character and he likes Sango, not some random guy.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure you guys think the last chapter was like so weird, and you'll find out why in this chapter. I was so pissed off yesterday and I _had_ to take it on Miroku.. Why did I have to make him cry?!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3, And I don't know.. How to be fine when I'm not.**

Miroku tossed and turned. Suddenly, he resisted the urge to wake up. He didn't want to face the cruelty of himself, yet he decided to just wake up and face it. He had no friends.

Suddenly.. Kagome walked in.

"Hi Miroku.. Thanks for saving me! I'm so sorry about your leg.. and your hand. I'm so, super sorry!" She said in one breath.

Miroku looked at her curiously.

'_Did she not leave an hour ago?_'

"What do you mean..? Aren't you mad at me?" Miroku asked in curiousity of what's going on.

"Huh? What do _you_ mean? I just came here! I was waiting outside the whole entire time 'coz the doctor told me so.. And why in the world would I be mad at you? _You _should be mad at _me_.."

'_That was all a stupid dream?_' Miroku thought to himself.

"I certainly should not! You're like a _little sister _to me. Why would I be mad at _you_?" Miroku chuckled.

'_I did not say that! Helloooo.. Earth to Miroku.. You like her!_'

"No way! How about we be _partners in crime_? That sounds much cooler!" Kagome giggled.

'_Thank you, Kagome!_'

"Sure.. Partner in crime." Miroku answered as he smiled at Kagome.

Suddenly Sango barged in, along with Kouga and Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed. '_Why would he be here? I know Kagome will forgive him and they'll get mushy in front of me! When that happens, I'll call the nurse and ask her to tell Inuyasha to leave and get lost! Ahem.. That's a little to harsh._'

"Hi Sango, Kouga.. and Inuyasha." Miroku greeted.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Miroku?" Sango ran over to his side.

"Yes, I'm alright, Sango. Thanks for asking." Miroku answered politely, not wishing to repeat the earlier dream."

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said, not even bothering to greet Miroku.

"And hi to you too, Inuyasha." Miroku joked.

"Ha-ha. Funny Miroku." Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome didn't bother answering Inuyasha's greeting and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She excused herself.

Announcement : Attention. There has been someone by the name of Sota Higurashi who was admitted in the Emergency room/coma about three minutes ago. There has been reported of a relative being here. Please head to the Emergency room/coma immediately. Thank you.

"SOTA?!" Everybody shouted in suprise just as Kagome left.

* * *

Please read _and _review. Thanks.

Toodle-ay,

Xoxo,

_M **2 **Da **B**._


End file.
